1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to nut cracking devices and in particular to a small, hand-operated nut cracker.
2. Background and Prior Art
Manually operated devices of various designs for cracking nuts and the like are known in the art. Some of the devices are fairly large and complex, and are fastened to a table or the like. Many of the devices for occasional use in the home are small enough to be carried from room to room and may employ a principle similar to a pliers; that is, the nut is cracked by squeezing the handles together; or they may employ a principle similar to a screw clamp.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved hand carried and hand operated nut cracker that is simple, durable and effective.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hand operated nut cracker small enough to be carried about the house, that cracks nuts other than by squeezing two handles together or operating a new screw clamp, yet is of simple construction.